Mensajeros y reinas
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: Un amnesico mensajero es conseguido por Akeno quien decide ayudarlo junto con rias a recuperar su memoria ¿que hara el ahora que esta en un nuevo mundo en donde los demonios,angeles y angeles caidos se preparan para una nueva guerra y algun dia el conseguira la paz? ya que aunque la guerra nunca cambie el evitara que ella destruya ese mundo. Mensajero x Akeno o mensajero x Rias


**1ra Parte: Sueños Dormidos**

**Capitulo 01: Stranger in a Strange land**

**Disclaimer: Fallout: New Vegas y Highschool DxD no me pertenecen.**

**Notas: del autor Nro 01: Espero que les guste este fic ya que he decidido mezclar mis dos más recientes paciones Fallout New Vegas y Hihschool DxD asi que espero que les guste.**

_La Guerra nunca cambia._

**Slogan de La saga Fallout**

Una chica de piel blanca, largo cabello negro atado en una coleta y enormes senos caminaba rumbo a su casa; su nombre era Akeno Himejima y aunque ante el mundo se presentara como la tipica estudiante modelo solo unos pocos sabían la verdad; ella era una poderosa demonio al servicio de Rias Gremory una despiadada (algunos dirían que sádica) adversario con sus enemigos y los de Rias pero ella lo prefería de esa manera cuando una enorme concentración de energía llama su atención así que fue a investigar estando en guardia en caso de cualquier eventualidad. Pero una vez llego al callejón donde se estaba emitiendo esa energía se sorprendió ante lo que vio.

Una especie de portal de color rojizo se estaba formando y una vez se formó expulso violentamente a alguien de su interior quien cayo pesadamente en el piso para luego desaparecer_**-**__Bueno eso fue anticlimático__**-**_pensó Akeno al ver como el portal se desvaneció para luego dirigir su atención a la persona que había salido del portal_**-¿Y tú quién serás Viajero-san?- **_Le dijo ella a la persona que estaba en el piso mientras se acercaba a ella para luego voltearla y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que era un joven de su edad de rasgos occidentales, de cabello marron algo alborotado y una cicatriz en la frente; el tenía los ojos cerrados dando testimonio de que estaba inconsciente e hiba vestido con unos pantalones azules algo gastados, unas botas marrones, llevaba una especie de armadura negra en el pecho de color negro y un abrigo de cuero gris y en su cintura llevaba una pistola de 9 mn de color plateada bellamente adornada. En ese momento el gruñe lastimeramente y escupe algo de sangre devolviendo a akeno a la realidad_**-Ara,Ara veo que estas herido viajero-san y parecen ser algo graves mejor vamos a llevarte a donde la presidenta para curarte-**_le dijo al chico inconsciente mientras se tele transportaba con él por medio de un círculo mágico.

_**/**_

_Todo era un caos alrededor de el ya que el sonido de las explosiones, los disparos y los quejidos y llantos de los heridos y moribundos lo rodeaba al igual que el olor de la pólvora, el fuego y la sangre entraban por sus fosas nasales pero eso no le importaba a el ya que estaba abriéndose paso entre sus enemigos con sus armas…_

_**/**_

El chico se levantó sobresaltado de la cama y cubierto de sudor frio_**-Veo que despertaste nos habías dado un susto terrible cuando Akeno te encontró todo malherido e inconsciente en la calle anoche- **_le dijo una voz detrás de el por lo que se volteo sorprendiéndose agradablemente ante lo que vio; una hermosa chica pelirroja de su edad, de ojos verdes y enorme busto vestida con un uniforme que el no supo reconocer. Ella sin duda alguna era un modelo de belleza femenina pero antes de que sus hormonas le hicieran hacer algo estúpido se obligó a sí mismo a pensar con la cabeza que tenía sobre el cuello y no con la que tenía entre las piernas ya que la situación lo requería además de que sería algo grosero con ella después de haberlo ayudado.

_**-Gracias por su ayuda señorita ¿Pero podría decirme quien es usted y dónde estoy?-**_Le dijo el chico a la pelirroja quien sonriéndole le respondió.

_**-Mi nombre es Rias Gremory y en estos momentos estas en mi dormitorio personal en la academia kuoh y dime ¿quién eres tú y porque terminaste así?-**_Le pregunto interesada la pelirroja al chico ya que ella podía sentir que él no era un humano normal.

El chico intento recordar pero__nada le llego a la mente pero en ese momento se fija en unas placas que llevaba colgando en el cuello y tras leerlas le responde a la chica_**- Mi nombre es Víctor y soy un mensajero, creo-**_Le dijo el chico con dudas a la pelirroja.

_**-Porque no estás seguro de tu respuesta ¿acaso sufres de amnesia?-**_Le pregunto ella a Víctor quien sonriéndole le responde.

_**-Parece que ese es el caso Rias porque no recuerdo nada de mi pasado-**_Rias al no notar ningún atisbo de falsedad tomo su decisión.

_**-Pues en ese caso puedes quedarte aquí hasta que recuperes tu memoria-**_Le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo al chico quien sorprendido le respondió.

_**-¡En serio Gracias!, aunque dime sabes que podría hacer para recuperar mis recuerdos-**_Rias solo le sonrió y le respondió…

_**/**_

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

_**-Hola a todos mi nombre es Víctor y es un placer conocerlos-**_Se presentó el castaño en el salón sonriendo sin saber que el muy pronto hiba estar en medio de otra guerra.

_**/**_

_**Notas del Autor 02: Espero que les guste esta idea y por si quieren saber la ropa que tenia el mensajero era la armadura ranger de la rnc y antes que me pregunten no se si darle un sacred gear al mensajero o lo dejo sin uno asi que si tienen uno en mente me lo dicen además cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.**_


End file.
